This invention relates to a ground hydrant and method for operating same.
Ground hydrants include a nozzle and a handle above ground, and further include a lower end which is positioned below the frost line in the ground where it is connected to a source of water pressure. In order to prevent freezing of the ground hydrant, a drain hole is usually provided at the lower end of the hydrant for permitting the residual water within the hydrant to drain downwardly and outwardly through the hydrant below the frost line. This prevents any water from remaining in the hydrant and freezing during cold weather.
It is desirable to provide a hydrant which permits the drain water to be released above ground rather than below ground so as to avoid the possibility of contamination getting into the hydrant due to any malfunction of the device. It is also preferable that the drain water not exit through the nozzle during the next use of the hydrant because the drain water can become contaminated if the hydrant has not been operated for a long period of time.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ground hydrant and method for operating same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant which includes a reservoir below the frost line for receiving the residual water within the hydrant after the water has been shut off.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant which permits the forceable expelling of the drain water stored within the reservoir each time the hydrant is turned on.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant wherein the stored drain water is kept entirely separate from the fresh potable water supply of the hydrant so as to prevent contamination.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant wherein the stored drain water is expelled through a drain line above ground and separate from the nozzle where fresh potable water normally exits.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a freezeless ground hydrant wherein the drain water is not expelled through the nozzle of the hydrant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a freezeless ground hydrant wherein the drain water is not expelled below the ground, but is instead expelled above the ground each time the hydrant is turned on.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant which is encased in tubing from ground level down to the water inlet connection so as to protect the operating linkages and valves of the hydrant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ground hydrant which can easily be removed for repair without requiring the digging up of the hydrant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a freezeless ground hydrant which automatically expels the drain water by the use of water pressure from the water source.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a freezeless ground hydrant which includes an automatic shut-off valve which is part of the hydrant that remains underground, and which shuts off the water flow when the hydrant is removed, thereby eliminating the need to shut off the water main during repair of the hydrant.